


Dance with me

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/M, Modern AU, female hyde, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Henry ruins a piano lesson, so he can teach Edwina how to dance.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 11





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“Miss Hyde, you need to focus on the keys!”

“I'm trying, alright!”

Aoimoku was currently trying to teach Edwina how to play the Raindrop Prelude by Chopin.

But it was obvious that the poor girl was having a hard time concentrating on the lesson.

And everyone knew why.

Sure enough, the Japanese looked up and glared.

“Dr. Jekyll, it would be a big help if you backed away, so she can concentrate! You're making her nervous!”, she chided.

Said doctor was leaning against the piano, watching her play.

Henry knew that he was way too close, but he couldn't help himself.

Watching Edwina's bony, but nimble fingers wander over the white and black keys just had something about it.

But neither of the women seemed to share his way of thinking.

Finally the brunette threw her hands up. “I give up! I can't concentrate!”

“I can tell”, Aoimoku noted and gave Henry a sour look.

“Sorry, sorry”, he chuckled, even though he wasn't sorry at all.

He grinned at Edwina. “I apologise for breaking your concentration. Allow me to make it up to you.”

She snorted: “What, will you take me out again?”

Henry shook his head. “Not quite. I just want to know: do you know how to dance?”

Edwina blinked. “Dance?”

“Yes. Dance.”

She thought for a moment. “Uhh … no, not really. I learned a few steps in elementary school, but that can't be called dancing.”

“Do you want to learn it?”, he asked.

The tiny brunette stared at him. “Are you offering to …?”

“Maybe?”, he said with a wink.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

“Okay”, she mumbled and blushed.

“Excellent!”, he cried happily and clapped his hands. “Now, we have to start with something slow and simple. How about-”

“Is waltzing simple?”

“Sorry?”

“Uhm … I always wanted to learn how to waltz. I've seen people do it and … it just looked so pretty”, she admitted.

“Oh, you want to learn ballroom dancing?”

She nodded and blushed harder.

That surprised Henry a little, but he smiled. “Of course. There are several kinds of waltzes, but I think that Slow Waltz is the best thing to start with.”

“Okay.”

“Well then. Now, if I may have the honour, madam.” He bowed before her and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

She chuckled and took his hand.


End file.
